Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a gutter (or trough) disposed adjacent to an edge of a roof for collecting and directing rain water and the like. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, embodiments of the invention provide a hinge assembly that is adapted to support such a gutter in two or more alternative positions.
Description of the Related Art
Gutters typically cooperate with downspouts to direct rain water run-off from building roofs to desired locations. Unfortunately, gutters can become clogged with leaves, ice, or other debris. When this occurs, gutter systems can be ineffective at re-directing water, and structural damage to the gutter system and/or building can result.
Known solutions have many shortcomings. Manually unclogging of gutters, for example with the aid of a ladder, can be time consuming and dangerous. Screens and other partial covers configured to filter debris at a top side of a gutter do not solve the problem because they also clog over time. Known hinged gutter systems that facilitate dumping of debris are undesirable because they typically require the attachment of hardware to fascia boards, which can lead to wood rot. Moreover, known movable gutter systems provide a limited range of functional configurations.